1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for pressing fluid (e.g. rinse water) from fabric articles (e.g. laundry). More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for pressing fluid from laundry articles wherein the press includes a diaphragm that is subjected to pressure (e.g. fluid pressure), so that it flexibly conforms to an upper surface portion of a batch of laundry articles or fabric articles and wherein after each batch of laundry articles or fabric articles have been pressed, the diaphragm is rotated after an upward movement of the press that spaces the diaphragm from the fabric articles.
2. General Background of the Invention
Commercial laundry presses often employ a press having a diaphragm that is pressured with a fluid. The diaphragm flexibly conforms to the upper surface portion of the fabric articles or laundry articles to be pressed so that fluid which wets the fabric articles can be squeezed from the laundry articles.
A problem exists with such a diaphragm press device. If the clothing are discharged from a tunnel washer or other commercial washing device, they often pile in a random orientation with peaks and valleys. One section or portion of the diaphragm is thus subjected to greater stress and resulting wear when compared to other areas of the diaphragm.
The following patents relate generally to laundry presses and like devices.
TABLEISSUE DATEPATENT NO.TITLEMM-DD-YYYY1,359,745Ironing Machine11-23-19201,893,190Ironing Machine01-03-19332,142,202Ironing and Pressing Machine01-03-19392,531,890Indexing and Lock Mechanism11-28-1950RE 24,257Combined Washing and Squeeze12-18-1956Drying Machine3,071,878Ironing Machine01-08-19633,908,413Pressing Apparatus for the Pressure09-30-1975Extracting of Liquid3,924,425Presses for Washing12-09-19754,180,995Pressing Apparatus for Squeezing01-01-1980Laundry and the Like4,452,056Liquid Extracting Apparatus06-05-19844,471,637Apparatus for Dewatering Items of09-18-1984Washed Laundry4,525,935Method for Dewatering Items of07-02-1985Washed Laundry4,574,599Apparatus for Pressing Liquid from03-11-1986Cloth Goods4,676,079Appliance for Draining Washed06-30-1987Laundry Articles4,753,089Water-Removal Press for Textiles06-28-19885,001,911Ram Press for Expressing Liquid03-26-1991from Materials Being Pressed5,065,535Indexing System for Rotary Garment11-19-1991Press5,331,755Ironing Press with Horizontally07-26-1994Rotatable Pressing Members5,970,637Automatic Shirt Pressing Apparatus10-26-1999Including a Vacuum System andAssociated Method